


The Rainbow Team

by SweetAndSourBaby



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Come Swallowing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Female Solo, Flesh eating, Force-Feeding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Male Solo, Monster sex, Monsters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex, non-class name, pregnant male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSourBaby/pseuds/SweetAndSourBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new team of monsters known as the Rainbow Team join the fight. But is intelligence the only thing their fighting for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for this or would like to use this for something, please let me know. (You have my permission, I just want to know what your using my characters for) :)

It was a long, boring day at 2fort. The Rainbow Team had just transferred to the new land and couldn’t contain their excitement about meeting their new neighbors. There was only one thing standing in the way, them. The Rainbow Team wasn’t made up of normal humans like the RED’s or BLU’s, but terrifying creatures that you hear of in old folk tales. For example, the Spy’s lower half was made of seven brightly colored tentacles. The Sniper was slightly similar, only she had the lower half of a snake of some sorts. It only got worse for the rest of the young gals. But the worst of all had to be the Pyro. She was a literal demon form hell, horns and all. That didn’t stop them from wanting to meet their new prey, for the practically ran to the base after they got everything set up. “Ve are vasting our time.” The Medic muttered under her breath. “Zey vill only laugh at us.” The Medic never wanted to admit this to the rest of her team but she hated being a monster. Her whole life she was bullied for her sharp nails, glassy pink eyes, and her never ending lust and thirst for blood. Loud screams could be heard from within the large blue base as the now confused women stepped closer. "Maybe they already saw us.” The Scout said with a snort and a laugh. Scout, being the second youngest, was the second most effected by her “curse.” Her problem was a lot less visual without her trigger word. The only things you could see were her completely black eyes, stiches around the mouth, and slender arms covered in hot pink scales. “Miss Rosette?” The small Engineer said in her squeaky voice. “What if the other team don’t like us? What if they call us freaks?” The Spy stopped walking and let out a long sigh. “Just ignore them.” The small Texan clutched the small teddy in her arms tighter and nodded. Finally building up the courage, Spy reached out her gloved hand at the front door of the BLU base a hard knock. This was going to be the start of their first fight.

 

The front door swung open, almost hitting Spy’s face. In the doorway was a large man wearing a grayish-green military helmet. “What maggot dares to bang on Soldiers door?!” He yelled in the Rainbow teams face. The Medic cleared her throat before answering. “Hi, ve are ze new Rainbow team. Ve vanted to come over and get to know you all.” There was an awkward silence between everyone before the Engineer spoke up. “I have pumpkins for y’all.” She reached her hand into the front of her overalls and pulled out nine small, plushy pumpkins. “Here you go.” The BLU Soldier took her offerings and set them down. “Ha! You think toys will save you from the war! In real life toys like this could get you killed!” At this point, a few more BLU members started to appear. “Herr Soldier, vhy are you screaming?” The Medic asked with a yawn. “And vhy do you have fake pumpkins?” It was clear the Medic hadn’t noticed the nine terrifying females in front of him, so the Scout grabbed his attention. “Yo chucklenuts, down ‘ere.” The Medic looked down and was almost shocked by what he saw. “Our Engi gave you those pumpkins,” she stepped closer, “and I didn’t hear a ‘thank you.’” Rainbow Scout wasn’t the kind of person who forgot a thank you. She had helped the Engineer pick out the gifts and now she was demanding them to say something nice. “Ja, zere nice, but vhy pumpkins vith smiley faces?” Scout couldn’t believe her ears. The pumpkins were a perfect gift. “Why pumpkins? WHY PUMPKINS!? Because if we got you anything else I would just shove it up your…” She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. “Please, just take the small pumpkins.” BLU Soldier laughed and kicked the small toys away. “Sorry lady, but we are men! Men don’t need toys!” Rainbow Scout couldn’t take anymore. Her blood was at its boiling point and she was about to blow. Spy tried to interfere but she knew it was useless. She grabbed Scout’s arms and held her in place. “They are toys Scout, just calm down.”


	2. Still The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot something before uploading

shutting the door.


	3. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spy....why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story gets enough notes, than I will post the 3rd chapter today.

It was too late. Rainbow Scout’s fingernails started to grow twice their size and change colors, her teeth did the same. Large, brightly colored wings ripped through her shirt and expanded. The stitching on her mouth burned away, reveling blood soaked teeth. “Now,” she said in a low, distorted voice, “who wants to die first?” BLU Medic snorted and looked behind him. “Herr Scout! Come here for a second!” The sound of feet approaching could be heard before the BLU Scout appeared into view. “Yo what’s up?” It took him a second to notice the Rainbow Team, when he did the next thing out of his mouth was a very shrill scream. “Oh my god what are those!?” Clearly, Scout thought they were some sort of experiment gone wrong by the Medic. “Ve are ze new Rainbow Team. Nice to meet you.” BLU Scout smiled down at them before laughing. “Holy crap! You’re the Rainbow Team? I thought it would be a team a hot babes.” Rainbow Engineer stepped up to him and giggled. “Am I a hot babe?” A very painful silence fell over everyone. Both Medics looked at each other, nodded, and looked at Engineer. ”No baby, you aren’t a hot babe.” Rainbow Scout was losing her patience and couldn’t wait anymore. She grabbed the BLU Soldier by his neck and held it tight. “It’s a shame Soldier; all ya had to do was say you liked our gifts.” Blood started to seep through Rainbow Scout’s hand as her nails dug deep into BLU Soldier’s neck. “All ya had to do.” She spared him a quick death by sinking her teeth deep into his skull, puncturing his brain. 

Fear washed over the BLU Team as they watched their strongest member crumble to the ground. No words were exchanged as Rainbow Scout slowly went back to her “normal” state. Nobody knew what to do, until an idea popped into BLU Medic’s head, all he had to do was find a way to get the Rainbow Engineer into BLU base. “Vell, I liked ze pumpkins.” BLU Medic said, finally breaking the silence. “I zink our Scout bought some zelcome gifts too.” Rainbow Spy narrowed her eyes at that statement. “Non, no you didn’t.” She answered after a moment. “Ya I did.” BLU Scout retaliated. “I got some candy and…flowers.” It was clear to Scout what Medic’s plan was, he just had to make it work. “Ve also have zomething for ze little one.” Medic added. Rainbow Engineer’s face lit up with excitement. “Can I go in and get it?” She half begged. “No baby, we don’t trust them.” Rainbow Spy never let Engineer do things by herself, she was not about to start. “Aw come on, you can trust us. It’s just our Soldia ya can’t trust.” A loud grunt came from Spy’s body before she gave in. “Fine, don’t do anything to her.” There was a quick moment of regret before Spy fully let her go. BLU Scout grabbed the small merchants hand and guided her inside. “You von’t regret zis.” BLU Medic gave the Rainbow Team a toothy grin before shutting the door.


	4. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex, the rape....it's time

Rainbow Engineer's face glowed with excitement as she bounced in place. BLU Scout held her hand tightly and guided her to the basement. "Are ya ready for your surprise?" He asked with a sly smile. "Yes!" The small child almost screamed. BLU Scout chuckled and removed his shirt. He quickly tied it around her eyes and held her up. Rainbow Engineering felt herself being lowered belly down into some sort of swing. "Did you get me a swing?" She asked with excitement. "No, but you'll see." BLU Scout and Medic had already gone over this plan, it was time to test it. Luckily for Scout, Engineer was wearing overalls that were attached to a skirt, showcacing her bright red underwear. Without any hesitation, BLU Scout yanked his pants and boxers off, revealing his throbbing cock. "Ready for your surprise?" Scout couldn't remember the last time he had sex, if this was what he had to work with, then god damnit he was going to use it. "Yes, I'm ready!" That's all he needed. Scout slowly removed Rainbow Engineer's panties, careful that she couldn't feel his hands, and took aim. "3…2…1!" On one Scout drove his cock straight into Engineer's anus.

Pain shot through the small child as she felt her bottom stretch beyond its limits. She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears pouring down her face. Engineer couldn't see what was happening, but she didn't like it. "Oh God~ I haven't had sex in foreva~ You're so tight~."   
_____________________________________________  
I'm going straight to hell for this   
_____________________________________________  
Without warning, Rainbow Engineer's mouth was stuffed with something hard and fleshy. She tried to talk, but all that came out was a muffled gag.


	5. Y'all need God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm done here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start another story after I finish this part.

Rainbow Engineer hated the situation she was in. Her mouth and bottom were both filled with an unknown substance. Her eyes watered as she continued to be rocked back and forth. "You doc...unf...is this gonna be forevea?" The thought of having a sex doll filled Scout's mind, heart, and cock. "Of course. Ve can also snatch up ze rest of her team." There was a small hesitation in BLU Scout's movents. "Ya mean...nine sex dolls?" "Ja, vone for each of us." Rainbow Engineer wanted to cry. Her whole team being kidnapped! She felt light headed as a knot formed in her stomach. She tasted something warm and salty in her mouth. "what's in my mouth?" She thought as she continued to be pounded.   
_____________________________________________  
-_-/// why is this popular?


End file.
